


Reunion Revelations

by nazgularepeopletoo, No_Day_But_Today



Series: Single Parent AUs [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Discussion of Abortion, Escort Service, Ice Cream Parlors, Multi, Single Parent AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 09:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11575242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazgularepeopletoo/pseuds/nazgularepeopletoo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_Day_But_Today/pseuds/No_Day_But_Today
Summary: Prompt: I suddenly bumped into you after years and wow you look good but holy crap is that a kid? Since when?---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Take that back. The man had seen him. Petyr stuttered to a halt, tensing completely before turning around with an obviously fake smile. “It’s been so long!”“Yes, Ned. It’s been since graduation! Funny how that… works…” Petyr trailed off as he actually took in the man in front of him. He was gorgeous.





	Reunion Revelations

Well that was unexpected. Petyr had just been going about his daily routine, aka going to the hot dog stand on the corner for lunch. He didn’t _need_ to go to the hot dog stand of course. Being the CEO of a high-end escort service meant he could get lunch anywhere he wanted, but the vendor was an old friend of his. Or something like that.

Either way, today was different. Mostly because he just saw his old high school crush’s ex-boyfriend on his way past the park. Fan-fucking-tastic. Luckily the man hadn’t seen him.

“Petyr!” Take that back. The man _had_ seen him. Petyr stuttered to a halt, tensing completely before turning around with an obviously fake smile. “It’s been so long!”

“Yes, Ned. It’s been since graduation! Funny how that… works…” Petyr trailed off as he actually took in the man in front of him. He was _gorgeous_. “Your… uh, your hair looks nice longer. How, um. How have you been?” He felt himself start to sweat, actually sweat, under his vest. Ned smiled, and his teeth were literally shiny. It wasn’t fair.

“I’ve been well! It’s nice to see someone from our small town!! I own a bookshop a few streets over but this is the best park around in my opinion!”

“Why do you need a good park?” Petyr was perplexed. Ned had never really been an outdoorsy kind of guy. It was a nice park he had to admit, there was a lot of shade, cute benches, a swing and playground set. Grass.

Before Ned could answer, however, a rather small bundle of energy launched out of the depths of the playground and nearly tackled the man. Petyr may have screamed, and jumped backwards. He also may not have done those things.

“Dad! Dad dad dad!! Can we get ice cream? You said we could yesterday!”

“Alright, buddy calm down.” Ned laughed and gave the kid a noogie. “I want you to meet someone, Robb. This is Petyr! We went to high school together! Petyr, this is Robb, my son!” Petyr just stared, mouth slightly open.

“Your what?” He hadn’t meant to say that, but he couldn’t comprehend Ned with a child. When did that happen? Ned laughed again. It was a nice laugh, deep and loud. Petyr swallowed.

“My son. He’s about ten now! His birthday was just last month!”

“So… who’s the mother?” Ned’s smile faltered. Petyr cursed himself.

“Robb, why don’t you go back and play. We’ll get ice cream in a little bit.” Robb frowned, but nodded and ran off.

“Ned I’m sorry I-“ Ned cut him off with a small shake of his head.

“It’s alright, Petyr.” He sighed, glancing over at a bench nearby. “Do you have a bit of time?” Petyr nodded silently and followed the taller man over to sit. “It was Catelyn.” Petyr flinched. “We dated through our junior year of college-“ Of course they had gone to the same college. “and she ended up pregnant. Her parents didn’t like that, and wouldn’t let her get an abortion, so she would have had to give him up but I couldn’t let that happen. So I took him in. Cat’s parent’s made her transfer colleges and we couldn’t handle the strain, so we broke up.” Ned shrugged. “It’s been fine, though! We’re doing well! The shop is busy almost every day and we have a nice little house on the edge of town.” He smiled over at Robb who was attempting to climb up the curved slide.

Petyr was speechless. He hadn’t seen Ned in thirteen years and the man had just dumped years of his life on him. They hadn’t even been that close in high school? Petyr had actually kind of hated Ned in high school? Now he didn’t know what to think.

“Oh, well… I’m sorry about that…”

“It’s fine, it all worked out all right. So, what have you been up to since high school?” Petyr’s heart stopped.

“Well, I, uh… own my own company.”

“That’s amazing! What kind of company?”

“It’s… an entertainment service. We entertain… lots of people.” Before Ned could ask any more questions, Robb came running back up. Petyr thanked every God known to man. He had no idea how to explain to this man that he ran an escort service – what would he think? Why did Petyr even care what he thought?

“Daddy, can we go get ice cream now? You promised…”

“Okay, sport. Hey! Petyr do you wanna join us?”

“Yeah, mister! Come with us!” Petyr just blinked.

“Um, sure.” Ned’s face lit up with the most stunning smile Petyr had seen in years. And Petyr had seen a _lot_ of stunning smiles.

Ned ushered the both of them to his mini-van and drove down the street to the cutest little ice cream shop in the history of mankind. Petyr didn’t know how to react to any of this. Ned and his son chatted about normal things, how their days were, what they were planning to do that evening. Petyr just sat there. 13 years ago Petyr hated this man and now here he was having ice cream with him and his son. He never would have thought that something like this could have happened.

Honestly, the most confusing part of all of this was Ned. He seemed so… different. Before he had been a snobby rich boy, and now? Now he was a working single dad. A _hot_ working single dad. He realized he’d zoned out when Ned touched his arm, a small smile on his face.

“Hey, can I take you back to work?” Petyr paled a little.

“No, that’s okay, I can just walk back it’s fine.”

“Oh, come on. It’s hot outside, and you’re wearing that fine vest. Wouldn’t want you to get it sweaty, would we?” He nudged Petyr and started out the door, expecting the man to follow. He did. And got into Ned’s car. And let him drive him back to his building.

When they arrived, Ned stopped the car and really looked at the building they were parked in front of. He frowned slightly and glanced at Petyr, who refused to make eye contact as he hurriedly mumbled thanks and climbed out of the car. Wow he’d never be able to look him in the eye again.


End file.
